The Love That Failed to Exist
by Haloxoxo
Summary: "You will be my wife someday." was the promise that you said to me, but you lied. "Our love wouldn't have lasted." you never believed in the power of love. One-shot. Slight Massington and one-sided Cassie. R&R.
1. Chapter 1

**A/n: Disclaimer I do not own the Clique!**

This one-shot is very personal to me because it is about my ex-boyfriend and if you know me at all you would know that I rarely ever write anything about my own life or the people in my life so it truly does mean a lot to me. I think a lot of you will be able to relate to this one-shot as well and I hope you enjoy it. Even though I know my ex will never read this it is still good to let go of everything that you have built up inside of you, mostly the pain that has been captivating your soul.

Thanks everyone for being amazing readers!

Peace, love, and Halo.

* * *

><p>If you and I lived in a different world and we were both different people, we would still be together. If you and I never lost faith in the world we wouldn't be <em>broken. <em>If you and I actually tried we could have _saved _love.

"I heard that he is with that skank Olivia Ryan." Alicia said as she tried to earn some gossip points, but I didn't care about the points all I cared about was _him. _

"She's not a skank, she just has his love." I said as I climbed out of the Ranger Rover it was the truth, Olivia never did anything wrong, he just doesn't _love _me anymore so I can't be mad at some poor innocent girl for that.

"Oh well Mass, you deserve someone much better than him." Claire said nicely trying to obviously cheer me up but I don't want to _"cured" _I like being broken in some weird way.

"Thanks Claire, but I really don't want to deal with the male species right now." I told her the truth then I walked up to the familiar brick building and entered BOCD high for the last time.

I won't lie it _pains _me to see him holding her hand in the hallways and it is a dagger in my heart when he tilts up her chin to kiss her. If he only knew how much I would _kill _to be her. I, Massie Block would love to be Olivia Ryan and I never thought that I would ever say that.

"Hey Mass, what's up?" Derrick Harrington asked me as I slammed my locker shut trying to _rid _the picture of you kissing Olivia Ryan out of my mind. Derrick and I have had a rough past but we are best friends now and I have _you _to thank for that.

"Just heading to class," I paused as I saw your _eyes _blaze through mine from across the hall. I don't know why you are staring when you have the _perfect _life in your hands now that I'm gone. "Walk with me?"

"Sure." Derrick said and I smiled for the first time but it was only to _show _you that I can move on too but it's all an act. I don't want to move on but you are _forcing _me too. If only you and I could have worked through our _differences _than maybe it would still be me and you instead of you and Olivia and Derrick and I.

Flashback:

_"Tell me something I don't know." You said with your signature smirk that makes my knees grow weak every time you lips curl up in that sexy and mischievous look that you wear so well. _

_"Well I secretly want us to be more than what we are now. I can see myself with you in the future and I like-no love how easily this is going so far." I told him the truth because I can trust him with anything which I never thought I would be able to do with anyone._

_"I can see you being my wife someday and that is a promise." you said before you leaned in and kissed me with so much passion it almost frightened me._

End of flashback:

You lied you never kept that promise instead you broke up with me and you took a piece of me that I will never get back and that piece is my _heart. _Sometimes I wonder if I could go back to the day I met you, would I turn the other way or would I still chose you?

Five Years later:

"Massie, you look beautiful." Dylan, Kristen, Alicia, and Claire gushed as I stepped out of the dressing room. I knew they were right that I do indeed look beautiful but that is how you're supposed to look on your wedding day, right?

"Can I talk to the bride alone?" Your voice sent chills up my spine when you made your presence known. I invited you but I never thought you would come since we haven't seen each other yet alone talked to one another since high school ended.

"What are you doing here?" I asked wondering why you would _show _up after all of these years.

"Well it is your wedding and I wouldn't miss it for the world." You said nicely as you stood in front of me in your all black Armani tux.

"It could have been your wedding too if you kept your promise," I stabbed coldly because even after all these years the _pain _is still here. "You know sometimes I wonder if we lived in a different world and we were different people if we would still be together?"

"I don't think much would change, we just were caught up in a fantasy it wasn't real love," You said meanly and it reminded me of the all times you were so blatantly mean to me for no apparent reason. I wonder if you were truly born _cold blooded?_ Or if that too is an act. "We didn't know love back then and now we both can see that our love wasn't worth it. We would have failed."

"You never gave us the chance to know because you were too scared of getting hurt of opening yourself up to someone who could love you forever." I told him how I truly felt about us.

"It was never worth the fight."

"Cam, you gave up not only on me but you also gave up on the world and what kills me is you still don't know that I would do anything for you. How much is it going to take for you to see that I truly loved you and I would have given you my all?" I asked you because I want to know the answers to all my questions that I have been asking myself over the years. Do you still love me enough to turn back time? Or will you runaway like you did before?

"Goodbye Massie." and with that said I watched you fade out of my life forever. Even though you didn't answer my question, your body language said it all. Love wasn't worth it for you and I need someone who believes love is worth it. I found the guy who believes love is worth it and in a couple of minutes I will become Massie Jillian Harrington even though in my dreams you and I never parted our ways and I am still _yours._ However that is why dreams are not _reality _because reality is never that good as your _dreams._

"Bye Cam." I said to myself but it was the relief of all the pain that I had built up over the years that I _agonized _over you.

If you and I lived in a different world and we both were different people...it wouldn't change a damn thing because you and I are too different to be with each other. Our love would have _failed _to live on.

* * *

><p>Review?:)<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**A/n: Disclaimer I do not own the Clique!**

I felt like this one-shot needed a better ending and I felt like the first chapter wasn't really a good way to end it. Please keep in mind that it is currently 4:30 am and I am sick and I can't sleep which isn't good because I have work in the morning but oh well. Also none of the ideas or concepts that I particularly write are my own views or thoughts.

Peace, love, and Halo.

* * *

><p>It has been <em>five<em> years since Cameron James Fisher had walked out of Massie Block's and Derrick Harrington's wedding.

"I am so sorry, bro. If I had known than I would have tried to do something-" Cam was interrupted by his old high school buddy. Cam was so lost for words to be honest, and it was because the _news _had shook his very core.

"There is nothing you could have done, and I have to remind myself everyday that there is nothing that I could have done either." his old best _friend _said with sadness drowning his usually, "happy" voice.

It has been _five _years since Cam had stepped foot in Westchester, and to be honest, he never thought he would return to this _devilish _town.

"I thought you wouldn't have left your job in California to come back for this." Dylan Marvil, the daughter of famous Merri-Lee Marvil said. If rumor has it then Dylan is the new talk show host of New York City taking over her mother's _throne._

"I didn't think I would ever come back either, but I couldn't ignore this." Cam said _agony _filling his voice as he joined her up the church's steps heading inside to where the service was being held.

It has been _five _years since Cameron Fisher has last been in a church, and this isn't the way her wanted to return back into the hands of God.

"Today we are gathered to celebrate and honor the life of Massie Jillian Block," the Priest started his speech as a few stranglers came through the doors and immediately sat down seeing the service had already started minutes ago. "Now, we never want to come to a person's funeral who did not need to be taken from this Earth, but sometimes we don't have a choice. Sometimes we can't help everyone, and sometimes we people lose our fight before we try to seek for help." the service continued as everyone took their time sharing the floor talking about the memories they had with the now deceased, Massie Jillian Block.

It has been _five _years since Cam Fisher has talked about the former Queen of Briarwood Octavian Country Day High School.

"I used to be able to say that I knew Massie Block inside and out, but things change and people change. I never thought we would be reunited like this," Cam paused as he wiped away a single tear that had fallen from his one blue eye. He didn't expect to become this emotional over talking about Massie. "Massie and I used to talk about getting married, but I let her down and she ended up marrying my best friend. At the time I thought it was for the best, but I guess I wasn't the one who needed to believe in love the most."

It has been _five _years since Cam Fisher let Massie Block fade out of his life forever without trying to put a fight for her.

"It's weird because back then I thought she was talking about me, but now I can clearly see that she was actually talking about herself." Cam confessed to his good friend Claire Lyons, she had also been one of Massie's good friends as well. Claire knew Massie just as much as Cam did, maybe even a little more.

"I remember that Massie was devastated when you walked out, but of course she didn't act as if it had effected her," Claire said as she recalled the face of her former Queen bee the day of her wedding. "She looked scared that she would never have the love, she so desperately needed, but I just figured she would be strong enough to live with it."

"I can't help, but wonder how things would be different if I never had left, would Massie still be alive? I would give anything to turn back time and redo everything."

"We can't change fate, we can only change our own destinies." Claire said trying to remind Cam, and herself that you can't always control the outcome of life.

It has been _five _years since Cam had seen her face.

"You're still beautiful even though you don't look like the real you," Cam paused as he took in the scene around him. Her angelic face covered in heavy makeup, her brunette curls placed so strategically (that it looked so unnatural), her delicate body laying in an all black casket ready to descend into the hallow ground never to be opened again. "Massie, when my time comes to die, we will finally find out if we lived in a different world would we still be together? I just wish that you would have held on a little bit longer, because you had so much to offer this world."

_It will be fifty years until Cam and Massie will find out the answer to the question that they have been asking themselves for years. The question drove one to their own death, and the other is living with the burden of being one of the reasons why._

* * *

><p>Review?:) I am not suicidal and honestly this isn't even about my ex anymore, because I would have to care more about him to actually feel this way, and I don't. I know I have still a lot of frogs to kiss before I find my Prince and I won't ever give up the hope, but I wanted to show the extreme results of heartbreak. If this moved you in anyway please review and tell me how it moved you, thanks! I love hearing from all of you:)<p> 


End file.
